


All Those Years.....

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they see each other again after all those years</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Those Years.....

Kurt's POV

I walk out of my room in the hotel and to Guude's. I knock and Pause answers

"Hi Kurt!"

"Hi" I reply sheepishly

"Come on in. We are gonna record that info vid soon."

I head into the small room, only to stop dead in my tracks, seeing that unmistakable blonde hair, brown eyes, and infectious bright smile. our eyes meet.

"You" we say in unison

~~FLASHBACK~~

Some how my best friend, Brian, convinced me to go to this party. I'm sitting alone in a corner, drinking my fourth glass of scotch. I know I really shouldn't be drinking this much, but whatever.

Brian walks over to me, grabbing my arm.

"Come on! they are going to play truth or dare!"

"I don't know" I say pulling my arm from his grip.

"Come on Kurt! it'll be fun!"

"Fine" I grab another glass of scotch and allow myself to be dragged into the living room of the house. 

I sit down next to Brian and scan the crowed, my eyes landing on a person. he has blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and an infectious bright smile. I instantly want to be closer to this person. which I think Brian notices.

"Checking someone out?"

"N...no"

"Don't even lie Kurt! you're totally checking him out!"

"Fine, I was checking him out"

"Oh man!"

I choose to ignore him and focus on the person explaining the rules. The rules are simple, basically anything is allowed, within reason.

It starts simple and everyone chooses to ignore me.... until Brian's turn.

"Kurt! truth or dare?"

"Dare" I say without thinking

"I dare you to kiss Tyler"

I send him a questioning look

"Him" he says pointing to the guy I was checking out

Oh god.

Tyler comes over to me and looks at me hesitantly, almost nervous. my brain is clouded because of the alcohol. I cup his cheeks and bring our lips together, kissing him hesitantly. Tyler kisses back slowly, our lips moving against each others, almost perfectly. he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer, deepening the kiss.

We eventually pull away, getting some very questioning looks, but I choose to ignore them. I watch Tyler go back to his spot, I sink back into mine.

"Didn't expect that" Brian whispers to me

"I didn't either"

A little while and quiet a few more glasses of scotch later, I find myself pinning Tyler to a wall, kissing him deeply.

The next thing I know it's morning and I'm laying in bed naked with Tyler.

Flustered and overly embarrassed I get out of bed and find my clothes, quickly putting them on and leaving, only looking back once.

~~FLASHBACK OVER~~

I just stand there for a second looking at him. then Guude finally speaks up

"Umm... Kurt, Z?"

I ignore him and address Tyler

"You were the one at that party!"

"What party?" Pause asks

"Yes! I was! you were the one I was dared to kiss!"

"Oh man!" Seth bling says

"Oh god" I say remembering the rest that happened

"Wait... you were the one I slept with?!?!"

"What?!?!" Guude asks

"Maybe...."

"Why weren't you there in the morning?"

"I left, I was really embarrassed"

"I fell in love with you" Tyler snaps his fingers "like that, and you just left?!?!"

"What did you expect to happen?"

"I don't know... for you to love me too." Tyler's face turns sad

My heart aches at this. I did fall in love with him, but I left because I was too embarrassed, too shy to admit it.

In one motion I move over to him and cup his cheeks, kissing him deeply. my heart swells when he kisses back eagerly.

I pull away slightly, leaving my lips lightly pressed against his. "I did, and still do love you"

"I love you too"

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Guude exclaims

I feel my face heat up, but lightly kiss Z again before pulling away and looking at the small group of people in the room.

"Um... well... it was a high school party, and I had drunken quiet a few glasses of scotch. I was pulled into playing truth or dare, which is when I saw Tyler. my friend noticed and dared me to kiss Tyler, so I did. the rest of the night past in a blur of drinks and kisses. that's all I remember from that night. then I woke up beside him, and I new then and there that I loved him, but left because I was to shy to actually tell him."

"Wow" was all Guude could say, while the others just looked at me incredulously.

"You loved me for all those years?" Tyler asks

"Yeah... I did"

"That's one hell of a story" Guude says, ruining the moment "you'll have to tell that in a Mindcrack episode or something."

"Umm.... no... I probably won't"

"That sure is a shame"

"Eh, maybe" I shrug

"Hey... Kurt... can I talk to you in private?" Tyler asks

"Sure..." I say, allowing him to lead me away from the group and into the bathroom.

"Is that really why you left in the morning?"

"Yeah... I knew I loved you, but I didn't know how to handle it, and I was so incredibly shy."

"I wish you would have stayed..."

"I'm sorry Tyler"

"No, no, that was so many years ago, we were just dumb high schoolers."

"What are you implying?"

"Oh, nothing" Tyler says smirking

I send him a very questioning look.

Tyler backs me against a wall and kisses me, letting his hands wander slightly.

He pulls away just enough to talk "we have a lot of years of missed opportunities to make up for."

I understand the smirk now, and totally agree. I press my lips against his again, allowing myself to get lost in his embrace.


End file.
